


Oranges and Sweets

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Brothers, Canon Gay Character, Charlie Hesketh & Alex Turner Are Twins, Conversations, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Female Character, POV Frances Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Crossover. Frances looks down at the two boys. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranges and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own London Spy or Kingsman.

Frances looks down at the two boys.

One of them sticks his tongue out. The other one continues drawing designs and carefully writing numbers into them.

She leans down and points to a six. “What’s this number?”

The first pulls her hair. The other answers, “Six. If the last number is six, and,” here he makes a multiplication sign and points, “another six, the other number will have a last six, too.”

She nods. “Would you and your brother like some sweets?”

“Charlie likes sweets,” he says. “I like oranges.”

“Would you like some oranges while Charlie has some sweets?”


End file.
